Miss Black
by Sinith
Summary: Somehow Dumbledore strikes an agreement and a lone witch from the U.S. is allowed to go to Hogwarts for hers, and Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Follow their adventures through the years. Note: Easier to read then first version.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros._

_This is basiclly, just a better more organized version of what I have already put up. I was stupid, and tired at the time and didn't know how to do anything on here at that time. :) If you have already read everything so far, then you should head straight to chapter 26. Please Read and Review._

* * *

Two young, happy couples sat around a raging fire with their children. One, a little girl with the softest blue eyes sat playing with the other, a little boy with bright green eyes. They were clueless to what their parents were discussing in front of the fire, to how special they would become. 

"Sirius, are you sure?" Emily Black whispered in her husband's ear.

"Yes, I am sure. James, Lily, you two are like family to me, but I don't want the responsibility. You understand don't, you? I really am sorry, hopefully it will all be over soon and our children will be safe," Sirius said sincerely.

"Don't worry Sirius we understand. You are worried about Calleigh like we are about Harry. She looks so much like, you Emily. But I love her smile she has yours, Sirius. She will grow up to be a beautiful young woman," Lily Potter said gazing at the two young babies playing on the floor.

"I hope they will understand when they get older. They are only year old," James sighed.

"We should really be going. I am sorry the visits keep getting shorter and shorter, Lily. It was good to see you two again. I hope we can do this again sometime, soon," Emily said, picking up Calleigh and smiling.

The two then threw some powder into the fire which turned it green and stepped inside, going home. The events of the fateful decision that night would change the world forever, like all decisions.


	2. Chapter 1

"Harry, come here this instance!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry asked absently.

"Go get the mail!"

Dudley snickered at that while he continued to stuff food into his mouth. Dudley was Harry's cousin and ate enough for the whole family.

Harry was a tall, slender boy that was underfed and his big clothes only furthered that appearance. He had no friends on Privet Drive, because everyone was scared of Dudley and Dudley made the rules. He had black hair that he could never keep neat, which was just fine for him, and he had the sharpest green eyes you would ever see.

Harry was going to be turning eleven in just a few weeks. Dudley liked to taunt him with how he already turned eleven. Harry just liked to remind him of the snake incident at the zoo.

Once he got the mail, and looked through it, oddly enough he found a letter addressed… to him.

On the other side of the Atlantic lived a young girl about the same age as Harry. She too was eleven, but would turn twelve that December. She had sparkling soft blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Her hair was long and had streaks of brown in it which stood out from the blonde. Her hair had always been like that, she loved it.

She lived in the country side of Maine. She hated living there, away from the people. It always gave her Uncle the perfect chance to hit her whenever she did even the slightest thing wrong. She couldn't even remember a time that she didn't live with him.

"You little brat! Get in here! You are just like your father, always getting into trouble!" her Uncle yelled through the house.

She scampered over to where she figured he was. "Y-yes. Do you want something?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I want you to get me something to eat."

She scurried into the place they called the kitchen, the whole house was a mess besides her room and that was never much better. She just couldn't clean everything. From what she knew, her mother had died and her father was in jail. The only thing she had from her parents was a locket that had her pictures in them, they liked to move. She never told her Uncle, but kept that to herself.

"H-here you go, sir," she whispered in fright.

"You filth! I didn't want this! I just lost my appetite, now go get the mail. You will mess that up too, I know. I can't believe I am related to you!" he spat like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Just when she turned to go get the mail, the doorbell rang. She was surprised that it still worked. She looked around, not knowing what do. She wasn't supposed to handle company, but she needed to get the mail.

Before he could say anything else about her being lazy she sprinted off to the door and opened it. She looked upon the face of an old man with a beard as long as his hair. His eyes looked kindly upon her and he wore funny clothes.

"Hello there," he greeted kindly, still smiling.

"I'm sorry; I am not supposed to handle anyone at the door. M-my Uncle hasn't told me to. I just need to get the mail, sir," Calleigh stammered avoiding his gaze, while carefully making her way around him.

"Well, you don't need to get the mail, my dear. May I come inside, Calleigh?"

"H-how do you know my name, sir?" Calleigh stammered baffled while she dropped the mail.

"You little, rat! Haven't I told you before not to answer the door. Get your butt inside!" her Uncle growled at her. "And you, look I don't care what you want. Just leave us alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have come about your niece," the old man said smiling while coming inside.

Calleigh didn't know what to think. She had never seen anyone stand up to her Uncle before.

"What has she done? The little witch, whatever it is. She is sorry, I am sorry. Can you leave now?" her Uncle growled under is breath.

"Yes that is it, Michael! That is the reason I am here. She is a witch!" the old man said looking excited.

"I'm a what?" Calleigh asked testing her voice.

"A witch, my dear. Now, I have made a deal with the NAWW, North American Wizarding World, and they have agreed to let her come to my school. I run a school for young witches and wizards to learn how to use their magic. She was born in England so was entitled to come to Hogwarts," the old man said, almost jumping up and down at this point.

"Look, this thing will not go to some stupid school, so she can learn some stupid stuff. I won't let her!" Michael protested to the old man.

"Well, I'm afraid that her parents had it in her best interest to send her to Hogwarts. So she will be going. Don't you worry though; you won't have to pay for a single thing. I will come and take her to England about two weeks before she starts school so she can use to the difference. Now, my good sir and young lady, I must take my leave," the old man said dramatically.

"Wait!" Calleigh shouted after him. "You will come back won't you sir?"

"Of course, and call me Professor Dumbledore, Calleigh. I expect great things from young lady," Dumbledore said as he stepped out of the door and vanished into the air with a loud _pop_.

"You will pay for this you little rat!" her Uncle growled.

But before he could do anything else, she bolted into her bedroom and locked all the windows and doors. She felt a sense of overwhelming happiness spreading over her. She would be free from her Uncle, at least for a little while. She swore she would enjoy everything that school had to offer.


	3. Chapter 2

Two weeks before Hogwarts started, Harry noticed that a new girl had been spending a lot of time in the park and at Mrs. Figgs house. He hadn't she had any grandchildren. The girl looked to be about his age but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made it clear that they wanted Dudley to spend time with her, and not the abnormal boy that they were ashamed to be related too.

The only problem was that she spent a lot of time outside, while the outside was foreign to Dudley. He liked to watch them and see how Dudley would screw up again. It always made his day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello Dudley. Isn't there anyone else that you can go bug, or annoy, or mess with?" Calleigh sighed as he sat down beside her.

"Well fine, if you don't want to be around me, then I will leave then," Dudley scoffed.

"Finally!" she said letting out a deep breath as Dudley trudged away.

It wasn't until he got a little farther that she noticed that he had gotten a hold of a skinny boy and seemed to like to push him around. What would she care, she might be free of Dudley the rest of the day.

After Dudley finally got far enough away, Calleigh, walked over to see if the boy was alright. He didn't seem to be hurt or anything and looked like he was used to it. She shivered at that thought. She needed to be happy; she was finally away from her Uncle.

"Hey, are you alright?" she said, helping him up.

Calleigh couldn't believe she had just said that. What had happened was his problem not hers. But then again sometime she thought she didn't think anyways.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am sorry that my Aunt and Uncle are forcing Dudley to be around you," the boy said sympathetically.

"So he is your cousin. You look nothing like him you know. You don't act like him much either. What's your name?" she asked in curiosity.

"Harry, Harry Potter. What is yours?"

"My name is Calleigh Black. It is nice to meet you Harry. You know it seems like I have met you before though," she commented with a smile.

"I was just thinking the same thing. So how long are you going to stay around here?"

"I will be leaving when I start school and won't be back until about two weeks before school starts again."

"Where are you going, Calleigh?" Harry asked quizzically.

"I would rather not say. Well, it was nice to meet you Harry Potter, I should get going. Maybe I will see you later," Calleigh sighed smiling, while walked away back to Mrs. Figg's house.

Harry stared back as she walked away. He did have the feeling that they had met before, but he knew that was impossible. His parents had died and there was no way that she had grown up in England.

It wasn't long before they both became anxious to get to school. Neither of them had much clue that they would be going to the same school, or that their lives would have much further connection. How very wrong they were.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Calleigh had been late to the train station. Mrs. Figg had apologized the whole way there, but Calleigh didn't care how late she was as long as she got to go. When they got to platform 9 ¾ she noticed that a woman with red hair was escorting five young boys onto the train. Four of them had red hair, while the other had black. Calleigh had thought that was odd, but she didn't have much time to think.

"Mrs. Figg, it is nice to see you. You better hurry the train will leave. Now who is this?" the woman with red hair asked gingerly.

"Good to see you too, Molly. This is Calleigh, she is going to Hogwarts. She is from the US and Dumbledore has said that I should watch her for a little while before school starts to get used to the change in time and to get her supplies," Mrs. Figg replied kindly while they got her and her stuff aboard.

She got on just in time, because the train just started to leave when she got on. The only problem was that most of the spots had been filled up, and the few that were left were filling up just as fast. As she walked down the corridor she saw that most of spots were full. But as she got to one, she saw the boy with red hair and the other one with black hair sitting down.

As she walked past she thought he looked familiar and continued to walk until the look made sense to her. She abruptly turned back around and went to the compartment. The boy with red hair seemed to be mesmerized at Harry like he was an idol. She didn't understand, but she probably didn't understand much about the wizarding world.

"Harry, you are going to Hogwarts!" Calleigh said in amazement.

It took him awhile to realize who had spoke to him. He had gotten so used to stares and remarks about him being Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Though, when he looked to where the voice had come from he hadn't expected who he saw. Calleigh stood outside of their compartment with a smile on her face.

"You are going to Hogwarts, Calleigh. What a small world, huh?" Harry responded quickly.

"Harry, who is this?" the boy with red hair asked.

"Oh, I am sorry. Calleigh, this is Ron. Ron this is Calleigh," Harry said quickly.

"It is nice to meet you Ron. May I please sit in here with you two, please? I think the other compartments are full," Calleigh greeted cheerfully.

"Of course. So Calleigh, how do you know Harry?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Well, I was staying at Privet Drive for about two weeks, and that is where Harry lives. So Ron, is there any reason you are staring at Harry so intently?" Calleigh laughed while sitting down.

"You don't know!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

"Know what?" she asked innocently.

This was Ron's chance to jump. "He is the boy who lived. He defeated, he defeated, You-Know-Who!" he stammered.

"Who is this You-Know-Who?" she asked in confusion.

"His real name is Voldemort. How do you not know?" Harry said while Ron uttered a little scream.

"Well, for one. I didn't even know about anything like this until this summer, because I lived with my Uncle. Also, I don't even live in England. I live in Maine, in the United States. Very boring," she replied with a sigh.

"Oh," was all that the two could say.

The rest of train ride went quite well. Calleigh was excited to get to school and get started on everything she would be doing. She also wanted to know what house she would be sorted in to. From what she heard of the conversation between Harry and Ron, she didn't want to be in Slytherin.

When they got to the school she was amazed. It was a huge castle that looked enchanting. The inside looked just as amazing. They were escorted in the Great Hall were all of the other students sat waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Professor McGonagall called off a long name of lists before she even got to Calleigh at least that was how it seemed. Each house had already received at the least one student so far.

"Black, Calleigh."

Calleigh gulped as she walked over the stool to put on the oversized hat. The whole way there seemed to take forever and all she could think of was of her Uncle. She felt like she hadn't done something right and now she was in trouble.

As she put on the hat she heard a little sound in the back of her mind. She didn't really care what house she would be sorted into, but she really wanted to be in the same house as Harry and Ron. They had been nice to her and made her feel welcome.

"You are quite unique, Ms. Black. You would do well in any house, loyal and patience, sly and clever, smart and witty, and heroic and true. But which would suit you and your fears the best?"

A short silence started after that before it began again. "You are scared of those around you, and to make friends. From what I see, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Calleigh hopped of the stool placing the hat back. She was ecstatic over her placement. Her parents had been in Gryffindor and she swore in her mind that she would do well. As she started towards the table a cheer erupted.

Harry and Ron both got sorted into Gryffindor as well. She wanted to call them her friends but was too scared to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The year passed quite uneventful for Calleigh. Harry and Ron seemed to keep busy with Hermione Granger involving the Sorcerer's Stone and Nicholas Flamal. She strayed away from talking to them like she did with most people. She just couldn't take what it could bring.

In the end they had stopped Lord Voldemort from rising once again. It had scared her, but she didn't want to talk about it. She never did like to talk. Calleigh was afraid of what would happen to her.


	4. Chapter 3

That summer wasn't any better. It started out just about the same as the last had. She went to stay at Mrs. Figg's about two weeks before school started. As it was, she had overheard that Harry's Aunt and Uncle were having a dinner party. She didn't know who was invited and didn't really care.

Calleigh watched, snickering to herself at what Harry had said to Dudley which had made him run screaming to his mom.

"Hey, Harry!" Calleigh called from the sidewalk. "I almost forgot what day it was."

Harry looked up at her. They hadn't really talked much since their first day. He just hoped she would make it quick, because he knew he was going to be in trouble for what he had done.

"Happy Birthday," she said grinning. "Well, better get going. It looks like you have someone else that wants to talk to you."

The following day she found it odd that she hadn't seen Harry in a long time. She guessed that the dinner had gone very badly. She was going to find out the next time she saw Dudley.

"Hey, Dudley," she called cringing to herself. "Do you know what happened to that manic cousin of yours?"

"Er… yeah. He got in trouble, deserved it too," Dudley spat.

"I see. So what your parents want him in the house, where he can ruin wherever he is, rather then let him outside and out of their way," she explained.

"That is a good point. I don't know. He is very messed up, so I don't think so."

"I see. Oh well, hope he doesn't curse you. Manics can think they can do that kind stuff."

One of the following nights, Calleigh had overheard that Harry had gotten away in the night. How he did, she didn't know. But laughed at the look that must have been on the faces of his Aunt and Uncle.

As the rest of the summer holidays slipped away, she felt herself wanting to go back to school more and more. When she finally did, it was almost like a dream. She tried not to get in anyone's way and spent her time in the library more then Hermione.

On Halloween everyone was astonished by what had happened. Mrs. Norris had been petrified, or so Calleigh had heard. The amount of rumors that went through the school astonished her. The next attack happened to Colin Creevey a first year student that was obsessed with Harry.

Next came the Dueling Club, which turned out horribly. Harry and Malfoy were to duel each other. Malfoy had produced a snake from his wand, which wanted to attack the crowd. It was during this that everyone there learned that Harry was a Parselmouth.

Shortly after the Dueling Club, Justin had been attacked and ended up petrified just like the rest. This only seemed to further everyone's suspicion with Harry. He didn't like it very much.

Over Christmas Hermione spent most of her time in the hospital wing, because she had gotten a tail, fur and cat eyes. She didn't leave until February, around the same time that Harry had found a diary, belong to a T.M. Riddle.

The last attack had happened to a fifth year girl and Hermione. Everyone seemed devastated, and it didn't seem like it could get any worse. But it had, Ginny Weasley had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets. But of course, Harry had defeated it, the Basilisk, and kept the school from closing down.


	5. Chapter 4

Unbeknownst to Calleigh she was actually hurting things for herself. She got so wrapped up in her fright of being hurt or getting someone else hurt that she stopped interacting with people. It almost seemed like she wouldn't even live.

But when she finished her second year things really started to get interesting. A highly dangerous prisoner from Azkaban had escaped, Sirius Black. Not that the muggle world knew where he came from. When she had seen his picture come on the television screen Calleigh almost couldn't believe that it had been him. Her father.

That summer she had been sent to Mrs. Figg's house earlier then usual. She guessed it was because her father had escaped and might want to do something to her. That she would have better protection closer to wizards. No matter the reasons it suited Calleigh just fine. The less time at her Uncle's the better.

When she got to Privet Drive that year it was about mid summer and was actually quite pleasant. It was the same as it always had been. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley kept pushing Dudley on her and had even invited her to a dinner with them. She hoped in the back of her head that Harry would be there, but either way she reluctantly agreed to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry had been exhausted with the week with Aunt Marge. It was finally the last night she would be with them and so Aunt Petunia had arranged for a nice dinner with the whole family. She had also somehow gotten Calleigh to come too. They were still set with her being with Dudley.

"Harry, go get the door for Calleigh will you? I would like to see this young lady that has been spending so much time with Dudders!" squealed Aunt Marge.

Harry moved off the couch and towards the door. They would be eating soon, but they wanted to wait for Calleigh to come. When he opened the door he let out a silent gasp. She looked beautiful in the silver moonlight. She had her hair loose and wore a flowing green skirt, denim jacket and a cream shirt. The moonlight reflected off of her and made her shine.

"Why, thank you Harry," she giggled as she stepped inside.

He forgot to close his mouth and followed her back into the living room. They hadn't spent much time even doing anything remotely together since their first year at Hogwarts. She acted like she had been scared of something.

"Why, aren't you beautiful," Aunt Marge greeted.

"Thank you," Calleigh replied with a slight cringe that had been taken for a smile.

"Well let's not stand around wasting away. Since everyone is here, we can go eat now," Aunt Petunia said cheerfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dinner had been going quite well until they happened to get to dessert. Aunt Marge had started in about Harry and his parents. Calleigh didn't think Harry much appreciated the rude remarks because she knew she didn't, and she wouldn't have liked it any better if it had been about hers.

By the time Dudley had finished his fourth piece of pie Marge had gotten even worse, insisting ridiculous things and commenting on things she obviously knew nothing really about. It had started to disgust her and it became harder to hold her tongue.

"Excuse me, Marge," Calleigh stuttered.

"Yes dear?"

"I cannot speak for Harry, but I know that I wouldn't like anyone talking about my parents like that. They are still humans and I… can only assume that they loved their son very much. Considering the fact that you only know second-hand knowledge on them, you can't really judge them since you don't know them. You have every right to hold your opinions on them but there is no need to express them in front of everyone. I find it very disgusting and I have seen very, very disgusting things," Calleigh stated just a little angry.

"Well, I don't think anyone cares about your opinion young lady," Marge growled. "How did you say they died, Petunia?"

Harry wanted to say something but just didn't know what he wanted to. He had never heard anyone stand up to his Aunt or Uncle let alone Aunt Marge. Even though, now she would probably come down harder, he was glad about that she had stood up to her.

"Well, um… they died in a car crash," Aunt Petunia stuttered, not sure what she wanted to say.

"Oh, that was right. They were probably drunk, being unemployed and having nothing better to do. Then of course they crash and leave you with this, this selfish thing. Just look at the pig," Marge snapped.

"My parents didn't die in a car crash. They weren't worthless or unemployed either. You don't even know what you are talking about!" Harry screamed at her.

"Go on boy. Go on about how proud you are of your good for nothing parents," Marge provoked.

After she said that she started ton inflate with a balloon and the Dursleys began to freak out. As Marge inflated larger and larger she started to rise and began to float out the door. Vernon ran after her and grabbed on.

In this panic Harry scrambled from the table and burst open the cupboard door. Calleigh was right behind him, the only one to notice. He was incinerating with rage and she was a little frightened. She wanted the night to be fun and keep the damage as little as possible. Calleigh did have to admit that what he had done was a little funny and she did deserve it.

"Harry, stop. Or at least slow down will you," Calleigh begged behind him.

"No, I have to get out of here," he shouted to her.

"You just stop right there young man. You fix her. Fix her right now!" Uncle Vernon ordered, his face an amusing shade of purple.

He didn't know why but he turned to Uncle Vernon. With his wand in hand. He wasn't going to stay here, and he guessed he had already done magic what would a little more harm.

"You leave me alone! She deserved it! My parents were not drunks, and they weren't worthless. They died for me!" Harry screamed at Uncle Vernon who looked taken aback.

Harry rushed out of the door leaving a stunned Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Calleigh wanted to follow but wanted to say something first. "You should be ashamed. I can understand that you don't want your precious normal family and friends to know the truth. But, I would at least not let them talk like that, especially in front of Harry. That is just rude. If I had been in his situation I would have done the same thing. She deserved it too!" Calleigh snapped at them.

"Wait, you would have done the same thing. You are in with, with his kind!" Vernon yelled.

"Glad we got that settled. I am going after Harry. I don't care what you do, but I would suggest start acting like family to him, instead of, of something you scrape of the bottom of your shoe!" she spat back at them, before bursting through the door after Harry.


	6. Chapter 5

Once out in the cool night air she burst into a run after Harry. She was furious at what they had let Marge do. It was disgusting and rude.

"Harry! Harry! Wait up will you?"

"Why should I?"

"C'mon. Just slow down, you need to calm down and maybe think a little bit. Do you realize what you just did?" she offered.

He walked a little while longer before he clasped on the side of the street. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to get away. He figured by now he would already be expelled from Hogwarts and would become an outcast in the Wizarding World. He didn't even have any money.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she whispered.

"I don't know Calleigh. I just don't know."

He turned around looking into the bushes between a fence and a house. He had a feeling something was watching them. But he didn't see anything.

"Is something wrong?" she asked out of curiosity.

"No, no. I just thought something was watching us," he replied shakily.

"Well why don't you find out?" she offered with a laugh.

"Alright. Lumos."

With his wand lit he pointed it into the shadows and there stood a big black dog with eyes that gleamed in the dim light. The dog didn't look like it would hurt anything, but it had scared Harry all the same, which made him stumble backwards and fall into the street, losing his wand.

"You alright? It is just a stray dog; it isn't going to hurt us. See he is sweet," she giggled while petting the dog.

Harry got out of the street just in time. A big double-decker bus stopped short of Harry who was now on the street. On the side it read, _The Knight Bus_.

"One of you going to come aboard here?" a guy asked from inside.

"Yes, I will!' Harry shouted. "See you at school, Calleigh."

In a few moments Harry stepped onto the bus which promptly sped off into the distance disappearing instantly. Once it was gone, the dog slowly turned and stood upright into a person with shaggy black hair and sunken eyes. As he looked down upon Calleigh they glistened with unseen light.

"Everyone is looking for you. They even have the muggles on watch. You do know that, don't you?" Calleigh whispered without looking back.

"You don't believe the stories do you? Well I don't blame you if you do. But I would think my own daughter would believe me," the man whispered in great pain.

"Of course I believe you!" she said spinning around clasping him. "You are my father, Sirius. I will always believe you. I don't think anyone else in this world does."

"I know honey. Just be a good girl and go along. You still have the Black last name so people could question your honesty and integrity if you stand up for me right now. I want you to have this, though," Sirius replied sincerely handing her a necklace with a small cloudy orb in the center and a small gold stream surrounding it connecting it to the chain.

"It is beautiful. Was it mom's?" Calleigh whispered in shock.

"Yes. I want you to wear it, always. It is a memory orb. Very rare. It has all of her most precious memories in it, and some of mine. I don't know how to get to the memories to view them but have added some of my own through the years. I am sure you can figure it out. Some of them are triggered and can be viewed right then. But if you ever figure out how to use it freely, then you can access any of the memories at any time. Now be a good girl and go back to Mrs. Figg's house and stay safe. You are still my baby girl," he explained smiling at her.

"Daddy, thank you. I will take good care of it. I love you," Calleigh whispered before running off down the street.

Sirius Black, the first ever escapee from Azkaban stood in the open night air of the street for a little while. Choking on the words his daughter just said to him. He then turned back into his Animagus, a big black dog, also known as Padfoot.


	7. Chapter 6

It wasn't long until everyone was heading back to school. This year Calleigh actually got to the train station on time and but still had a hard time finding a compartment to sit in. Most of them when she got on were full with people she didn't much know. But there was one that was mostly empty. The only person it held was a man fast asleep at the window. His robes were torn and weathered and he looked very sickly but Calleigh did not mind. She felt as is she knew if, but knew that would have to be impossible unless.

She glanced down at her necklace her father had given her. Maybe her parents had known him and the necklace gave her that feeling. It had to be the only explanation. Shortly after sitting down next to the window she heard Harry, Ron and Hermione coming down the corridor obviously not able to find a spot themselves either.

"Hey Calleigh, do mind if we sit in with you and your guest?" Ron asked teasingly.

"No, course not. I am guessing he is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Remus Lupin," Calleigh stated.

"You sure he looks as if a hex would fix him for awhile," Ron said doubtfully.

Calleigh didn't talk much to them, but she was able to overhear some bits of their conversation at first. They had something about not to go looking for trouble with Black. Then they started in about Hogsmeade.

"Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"Why can't you go?" Ron asked.

"The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form. And no one else will, I know."

"I am sorry Harry. Can you go Calleigh?" asked Hermione sincerely.

"Of course I can't go. Hermione, with everything I have told you bout my Uncle do you think he would sign my permission?" Calleigh laughed amusingly. "He didn't even want me to come to Hogwarts,"

"Oh yeah, that is right. I am sorry for asking Calleigh. I just forgot you know."

"Yeah, I know. It is alright Hermione," said Calleigh still laughed.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Professor Lupin presence became useful. It was able to scare off Malfoy and his goons. But he helped them in other ways later as well.

"Are we almost there yet? I am starving!" Ron grumbled while leaning past Calleigh and Professor Lupin to look out the black window.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the train start to slow down and stop.

"Great!" said Ron.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione protested.

"So why have we stopped? Calleigh, what do you see outside?"

"It looks as if people are coming aboard. I don't like this. Look at the window!" gasped Calleigh.

The window was becoming covered with frost and was as cold as ice. A few moments later all of the lights in the lamps went out.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" gasped Hermione.

"Sorry."

"How's bout we all just sit down since we can't really see," Calleigh suggested and it sounded like the people in their compartment complied.

In a little while Neville and Ginny entered their compartment. Both of them seemed to be trying to find a spot to sit down without much luck. Neville tried to sit on Crookshanks and Ginny tried sitting on Harry. Calleigh thought it to be a little funny, but they were making a lot of noice.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin had appeared to at last woken up and he was holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired gray face but he seemed to be as alert as ever. He started to move toward the door, but it slid open before he could reach it.

In the door way stood a tall figure cloaked in black. Its face was hooded but you could briefly see a slimy gray hand. As if it could sense their gaze it looked around and drew a long slow rattling breath. It made the air go cold and everyone felt horrible.

Calleigh didn't want to move she felt like everything her Uncle had ever done to her had come all at once like a flood. She didn't want to move but looked around and saw Harry shaking like mad and started to slide to the floor. This caused Calleigh to immediately spring from her seat to help him up. She looked up at the thing which made her feel worse but she held onto Harry and dragged him a little farther away.

The thing didn't want to leave and she didn't know what to do. She thought she looked like a total idiot and no one would ever speak to her again and swore that she felt blood running down her arms and legs and her back. It made her shiver before she passed out hearing a terrible agonizing scream.

Calleigh woke with a start as though she had just had a bad dream where she was falling. She looked around and kept imagining what they had been saying about how stupid she was. She didn't dare speak because she was so unsure of her voice.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Harry groggily.

A loud snap made everyone jump. Professor Lupin was breaking chocolate into pieces for all them. He gave some to each one.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"That was a dementor, one of the ones from Azkaban. Eat it; it will make you feel better,"

He then strolled out of the compartment and disappeared into the corridor.

"What happened?" asked Harry wearily, now back in his seat.

"Well – that thing – the dementor – stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) – and – you – you"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching –"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' While eh was saying this Calleigh somehow managed to get out of her seat and pulled you away from the dementor which calmed you down a bit. Still the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…."

Professor Lupin came back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned the chocolate, you know…."

They all took a bite out of the chocolate and they all seemed to look better. Neville ate his in his next two bites while everyone else just ate away quietly,

"We will be in Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry didn't ask how he knew his name. "Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Calleigh, may I see you in the corridor?" asked Professor Lupin, still smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

If Harry looked embarrassed when he had been asked how he was. It was nothing compared to how Calleigh felt when she had been asked to talk to Professor Lupin in the corridor.

"Yes, Professor Lupin," Calleigh asked sheepishly.

"Have you talked with your father recently?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I think you know why, Miss Black. The fact that you could have might have drawn the dementors to our compartment."

"Or it could just be that he is my father," she snapped at him. "He has done nothing wrong, and I would expect you one of his best friends to trust him and not the Ministry."

Lupin seemed taken aback by her last statement. She figured he didn't know anything about him. But she knew just as much as her parents would have wanted anyone to know about him.

"Now how would you know that?"

"I have my memories. I know just as much as my father wanted me to know, Moony. He has done nothing wrong, and if you don't believe that at the very least don't judge on second-hand knowledge," she growled before turning around.

"I can see you have figured out how to work your mother's necklace. I don't know who to trust, Calleigh. But, I will give him the chance that you want me too. No one else knows or at least realizes your connection with him, do they?" said Lupin with a great sigh.

"Only Hermione and the teachers at school, and my Uncle. But no one else. Hermione won't tell either, I know she won't," sighed Calleigh before returning to the compartment.

Calleigh entered the compartment just as the trained started to slow and they entered the station. Once they get off, they spotted Hagrid immediately. But there were too many people for them to talk much, and so they headed onto the carriages.

Harry, Ron, and Neville got one all to themselves, while Hermione, Calleigh and Ginny shared another. As they were pulled steadily up towards the castle the girls began talking.

"So what classes are you two taking?" Ginny asked gingerly.

"Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Care for Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Astronomy," Hermione said proudly.

"Well, I am taking Divination, Care for Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic and Ancient Runes," sighed Calleigh.

The three of them continued to talk the rest of the way up to the castle and once they reached it Ron and Calleigh headed for the Great Hall while Professor McGonagall talked to Harry and Hermione.

Their first class of the year was Divination. It was all the way up in the North Tower which seemed to take forever to get too.

"How do you know where it is?" Harry asked breathing heavily.

"Professor Trewlany would never let me live it down if I got lost. She is one of the few people I have had contact, I mean besides you guys, contact with since I started Hogwarts. She thought it would be extremely important for me to know how to get to her 'favorite niece's class'," Calleigh said with a laugh as they entered the tower.

"She is your aunt?" Hermione asked before being cut-off by the Professor.

The only remotely eventful thing that happened during the rest of the day had been Harry's death predicted and Malfoy had gotten hurt. The next day, though, everyone was in a whirlwind waiting for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The first thing they did involved boggarts and the classes only seemed to get better. As the days passed it got closer and closer to Halloween and everyone was excited to be able to go to Hogsmeade for the first time, and the start of the Quidditch season.

"What are we going to do first?" Ron asked Hermione excitedly,

"I was thinking we could check out the Shrieking Shack first," she stated in amusement. "Oh, sorry guys. At least you won't be all alone."

It wasn't long before all of the third years had left for Hogsmeade and Harry and Calleigh were left alone, the only third years in all of Gryffindor still at school.

"Harry, let me help you with your Divination. It really isn't that hard. It is fun really," offered Calleigh.

"No thanks."

"Now, Harry. You aren't going to go trying to sneak into Hogsmeade will you? It is dangerous!"

"Look, I know. Sirius Black is on the loose and I need to be careful. I am not going to go looking for him. You are just like everyone else!" he shouted back at her.


	9. Chapter 8

On Halloween night, though, Sirius Black had entered the castle and slashed the Fat Lady. The whole school had been in an uproar. After that they had gotten a new portrait for awhile, Sir Cadogen.

On the last Hogsmeade visit of the term, Calleigh offered again and said the same she had before. She got the same response as well. Calleigh seemed hurt, and decided to follow him for awhile at the least. It wasn't long before he had encountered Fred and George who decided to give him a blank piece of paper.

"Hey, Calleigh come here. You can Harry can go together!" Fred yelled.

She reluctantly went over to see what the fuss was about. George was holding a blank piece of paper that seemed excessively large.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the poin that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map.

The map showed every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. The truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. They pointed out all of the secret passages to them, and told them which ones they should use.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much. And don't forget to wipe it once you are done. All you do is tap it again and say mischief managed."

Immediately after the names had been said, Calleigh felt her necklace warm up. There were some memories that involved those four. She really wanted to see what they were.

"Are you coming Calleigh?" asked Harry.

"No thanks Harry. I – um have some other work I would like to do," she stuttered distractedly.

What Calleigh didn't know is that Harry would have his own little adventure while in Hogsmeade while she had one of her own up in her dormitory.

Once she got away from most of the younger kids she was able to sent down and concentrate. She didn't know how long they would take, so she decided to do each on separately incase they took too long.

In moments she was brought into Hogwarts only it was about eighteen years ago. Her breath caught when she saw her mother over on a bed right beside hers. She was beautiful and looked to be only a few grades above her.

"So have you seen Black's latest prank, Em?"

"I know, it is so stupid, Lily. Those four really need to grow up. But what are we going to do?"

Once Calleigh got up, she knew this was going to be fairly long and detailed because she could move around. She eventually decided that she would see if she could find her father. She went down the stairs and out into the courtyard. What she hadn't realized was that it was night and a full moon.

As she went she saw Madame Pomfrey guide a young Remus Lupin towards the Weeping Willow, and some peculiar people in an invisible cloak were following. Once Madame Pomfrey had left, they transformed into their Animagus.

"Hurry up Wormtail, Moony is probably dieing without us," Sirius snapped at a tiny little rat that looked a lot like scabbers.

"I am hurrying. Why don't you turn Padfoot then and see if you can do it any faster?" squeaked a distraught rat, who she could only guess to be Peter Pettigrew.

"Just be quite you two. Otherwise we might cause suspicion," snapped James.


	10. Chapter 9

"Can I help you with your homework, Hermione? I got all of mine done."

"No thanks, Calleigh. But how is that you seem to know so much more then we do on this subject?"

"When you are done with your homework, I have something to show you. I would at the very least like to keep one of my friends. You already trust me, but Harry doesn't and I don't think it would help any. He has to hear it from my father, not me."

Before Hermione could say anything in return, Calleigh headed downstairs for lunch. Even if she wanted to avoid Harry as much as possible, she still wanted her food. Afterwards, while Harry and Ron were upstairs with Hermione, Calleigh went to the library to see if she could find a good book. That should keep her occupied for a good while.

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve and even sooner it was Christmas morning. Harry had been awoken by Ron who had thrown his pillow on him.

"Oy! Presents!"

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, squiting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents. They each had gotten a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and even some Christmas sweets. They both put on their sweaters before Ron had noticed long thin package.

Harry promptly ripped it open to find a Firebolt. They both looked astonished, Harry brought the room down to the common room, where they both examined it a little closer. Soon enough, Hermione and Calleigh came down.

"So what did you guys get?" asked Ron excitedly.

Harry glared at Ron while Hermione answered, "I got some clothes and a muggle board game."

Calleigh decided it would be better to just leave the questioned unanswered. She didn't feel like saying she didn't get anything but a letter from her dad. The best thing she has ever gotten for Christmas for as long as she could remember. It felt to depressing, and she was still angry at Harry and didn't want him to enjoy her depression at the moment. What she didn't realize was that while she was lost in thought, he had actually spoken to her.

"What are we now to good for you?" Harry growled. "What did you get?"

Hermione didn't even know of the letter she had been up before her, and was able to put it away before she woke up.

"What? Oh – sorry. I would rather not say," she whispered.

"What are we too good for you to tell us what you had gotten?" growled Ron, looking just as angry as Harry.

"I didn't get anything alright! Are you two happy now? The most I have ever gotten for Christmas for as long as I can remember is just a beating. Are you happy now?" Calleigh cried before running back up to the girls' dormitory.

"She is just being dramatic," Ron said, still fuming.

"No she's not. Every Christmas she has been here, and she hasn't gotten anything. Not even a stupid pair of socks. And I hope you two are happy now!" Hermione snapped.

This seemed to shut both Ron and Harry up the rest of the day. Calleigh didn't even come down until lunch time and walked silently down with them to the Great Hall for lunch. The house tables had been set aside and the table had been set for fourteen people.

At the table sat Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, and Trelawney. There were two other students some very scared first years and a rather glum looking fifth year from Slytherin.

Before the holidays were over, Hermione finally told Calleigh that she had finished _all_ of her homework.

"Good, then. I have something I want to show you. Mind you, it could be tampered with. But it would have to be someone very good at tampering with things for it to unnoticeable," Calleigh said happily going up to their dormitory.

"Why are we going up here?"

"Because, I don't want Harry or Ron to come bursting in," Calleigh replied. "Now sit."

"What is that?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"It is a memory orb and holds many of my parents memories that they wanted to preserve. It was my mothers. The memory I am going to show you is my fathers. It is of the night that Voldemort killed Harry's parents, and my dad went after Peter," Calleigh stated. "I am going to be with you, because it can be very delicate and I haven't mastered how to access them all freely yet though."

About fifteen minutes later Calleigh and Hermione's bodies became active again Hermione looked at her in utter disbelief.

"It was so real. I believe, you know that Calleigh. But I need to support Harry. I am sure, in time he will see that Sirius didn't do what everyone says he has done," Hermione said.

The most remotely interesting thing for awhile had been when the Marauder's Map had been confiscated by Professor Lupin. Sometimes, Calleigh hated knowing why people did the things they do. Lupin had done that to hide the fact that he wasn't entirely sure that Sirius had done the deeds he was accused of. She understood all of that, but she hated it as well. Knowing things became more of a burden then a blessing to her.

Their last day of exams, the same day Buckbeak would be excuted started uproar. When they got back from their Divination exam Hermione had told them how it had went. Buckbeak was to be excuted at sunset.

"We have to go!" Hermione pleaded looking at them.

"Alright, we can go get the invisibility cloak and head down there," Harry sighed reluctantly.

"I want to go too!" Calleigh exclaimed almost out of nowhere.

"Now what reason would you have to go?" Ron snapped.

"I – I just want to be there. What Malfoy got his father to do is unfair, and Hagrid doesn't deserve to have it happen to one of his, er, animals."

"Let her go. She knows some very good charms. We can be under the cloak and she can trail behind us," Hermione comprised angrily.

It wasn't long before they made it in and out of Hagrid's hut. But, as they started up the hill Scabbers began to go crazy.

"Ron, what is wrong with your rat?" Calleigh snapped from behind them.

"I don't know?"

The four of them turned around when they heard a loud thud. They had executed Buckbeak. They continued towards the castle which only made Scabbers even more anxious.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still – ouch! He bit me!"


	11. Chapter 10

"Can I help you with your homework, Hermione? I got all of mine done."

"No thanks, Calleigh. But how is that you seem to know so much more then we do on this subject?"

"When you are done with your homework, I have something to show you. I would at the very least like to keep one of my friends. You already trust me, but Harry doesn't and I don't think it would help any. He has to hear it from my father, not me."

Before Hermione could say anything in return, Calleigh headed downstairs for lunch. Even if she wanted to avoid Harry as much as possible, she still wanted her food. Afterwards, while Harry and Ron were upstairs with Hermione, Calleigh went to the library to see if she could find a good book. That should keep her occupied for a good while.

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve and even sooner it was Christmas morning. Harry had been awoken by Ron who had thrown his pillow on him.

"Oy! Presents!"

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, squiting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents. They each had gotten a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and even some Christmas sweets. They both put on their sweaters before Ron had noticed long thin package.

Harry promptly ripped it open to find a Firebolt. They both looked astonished, Harry brought the room down to the common room, where they both examined it a little closer. Soon enough, Hermione and Calleigh came down.

"So what did you guys get?" asked Ron excitedly.

Harry glared at Ron while Hermione answered, "I got some clothes and a muggle board game."

Calleigh decided it would be better to just leave the questioned unanswered. She didn't feel like saying she didn't get anything but a letter from her dad. The best thing she has ever gotten for Christmas for as long as she could remember. It felt to depressing, and she was still angry at Harry and didn't want him to enjoy her depression at the moment. What she didn't realize was that while she was lost in thought, he had actually spoken to her.

"What are we now to good for you?" Harry growled. "What did you get?"

Hermione didn't even know of the letter she had been up before her, and was able to put it away before she woke up.

"What? Oh – sorry. I would rather not say," she whispered.

"What are we too good for you to tell us what you had gotten?" growled Ron, looking just as angry as Harry.

"I didn't get anything alright! Are you two happy now? The most I have ever gotten for Christmas for as long as I can remember is just a beating. Are you happy now?" Calleigh cried before running back up to the girls' dormitory.

"She is just being dramatic," Ron said, still fuming.

"No she's not. Every Christmas she has been here, and she hasn't gotten anything. Not even a stupid pair of socks. And I hope you two are happy now!" Hermione snapped.

This seemed to shut both Ron and Harry up the rest of the day. Calleigh didn't even come down until lunch time and walked silently down with them to the Great Hall for lunch. The house tables had been set aside and the table had been set for fourteen people.

At the table sat Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, and Trelawney. There were two other students some very scared first years and a rather glum looking fifth year from Slytherin.

Before the holidays were over, Hermione finally told Calleigh that she had finished _all_ of her homework.

"Good, then. I have something I want to show you. Mind you, it could be tampered with. But it would have to be someone very good at tampering with things for it to unnoticeable," Calleigh said happily going up to their dormitory.

"Why are we going up here?"

"Because, I don't want Harry or Ron to come bursting in," Calleigh replied. "Now sit."

"What is that?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"It is a memory orb and holds many of my parents memories that they wanted to preserve. It was my mothers. The memory I am going to show you is my fathers. It is of the night that Voldemort killed Harry's parents, and my dad went after Peter," Calleigh stated. "I am going to be with you, because it can be very delicate and I haven't mastered how to access them all freely yet though."

About fifteen minutes later Calleigh and Hermione's bodies became active again Hermione looked at her in utter disbelief.

"It was so real. I believe, you know that Calleigh. But I need to support Harry. I am sure, in time he will see that Sirius didn't do what everyone says he has done," Hermione said.

The most remotely interesting thing for awhile had been when the Marauder's Map had been confiscated by Professor Lupin. Sometimes, Calleigh hated knowing why people did the things they do. Lupin had done that to hide the fact that he wasn't entirely sure that Sirius had done the deeds he was accused of. She understood all of that, but she hated it as well. Knowing things became more of a burden then a blessing to her.

Their last day of exams, the same day Buckbeak would be excuted started uproar. When they got back from their Divination exam Hermione had told them how it had went. Buckbeak was to be excuted at sunset.

"We have to go!" Hermione pleaded looking at them.

"Alright, we can go get the invisibility cloak and head down there," Harry sighed reluctantly.

"I want to go too!" Calleigh exclaimed almost out of nowhere.

"Now what reason would you have to go?" Ron snapped.

"I – I just want to be there. What Malfoy got his father to do is unfair, and Hagrid doesn't deserve to have it happen to one of his, er, animals."

"Let her go. She knows some very good charms. We can be under the cloak and she can trail behind us," Hermione comprised angrily.

It wasn't long before they made it in and out of Hagrid's hut. But, as they started up the hill Scabbers began to go crazy.

"Ron, what is wrong with your rat?" Calleigh snapped from behind them.

"I don't know?"

The four of them turned around when they heard a loud thud. They had executed Buckbeak. They continued towards the castle which only made Scabbers even more anxious.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still – ouch! He bit me!"


	12. Chapter 11

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all of his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip. They didn't understand what was wrong with him. Before long they saw the reason. There came Crookshanks lurking towards them, which caused the rat to slip from Ron's grasp.

Ron pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and sprinted after the runaway rat. Harry and Hermione had thrown off the cloak to race after him, while Calleigh disabled the charm and followed. It wasn't long before Ron had caught Scabbers and he was back in his pocket.

"We have to get out of here, other they will find us."

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even cath their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws…. Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow – an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

Harry reached for his wand, but it was too late. The dog made a leap that knocked Harry backwards and continued towards Ron and Scabbers. The dog was dragging Ron away and it made it look so easy.

"No don't!" Calleigh yelled after the dog. Looking around, Calleigh shouted again, "Get down!"

Harry and Hermione immediately complied and just narrowly missed a swinging branch. They had landed right next to the Whomping Willow. The dog was dragging Ron into a large gap in the in the roots.

Soon all they could see was one of Ron's leg, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground – but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.

"Harry – we've got to go for help –" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder. The willow started pounding the ground more and it became harder to avoid it.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time – "

"Harry – we're never going to get through without help –"

"He isn't going to eat Ron, he just wants the rat!" Calleigh screamed. "Here. Hermione, will you distract the willow, I will stop it so we can get inside!"

"How did you know to do that?" Harry asked angrily.

"I have my ways. C'mon now, and be careful will you?" Calleigh replied haughtily.

"Calleigh, I hate to say. But I am starting to doubt you," Hermione asked breathlessly. "Where does this tunnel come out at exactly?"

"Shrieking Shack."

"Wait, how do you know this? And how do you know that that dog won't eat Ron?" Harry growled.

"Because," Calleigh hissed. "I will explain later."

Despite the constant reassurance from Calleigh that Ron was alright, Harry couldn't help thinking what that dog could be doing to Ron. Before Harry realized it, the tunnel began to rise.

Just as Calleigh had said, they were in the Shrieking Shack in a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; there were stains all over the floow; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up, as well.

Soon they heard a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing feeling in his fingers. He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go.

Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs. Before long they reached the dark landing.

Only one door in was open. Calleigh went in first and the other two followed silently. They heard movement from behind it; a low moan and then a deep loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a lat nod. When they got to the doorway Harry kicked it wide open.

Inside was Crookshanks purring loudly on a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings. ON the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

"I hate you, Calleigh. Why didn't you call him off?" Ron spat. "And why didn't you tell us he was an Animagus!"


	13. Chapter 12

Calleigh backed away into a corner of the room away from Harry. She knew what he would think and wanted to be away from him.

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the main in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung on his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"You filthy traitor! You knew it was him the whole time!" Harry spat at Calleigh.

"_Expelliarmus!" _he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.

Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…."

"Don't! Don't talk like that. I know what you want, and that isn't helping your situation Sirius!" Calleigh bellowed at him.

Harry was too engulfed in his rage to have even heard what Calleigh had said.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron said fiercly, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as spoke.

"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Ron said meakly.

"Of course I heard you boy! And what makes you think, I want to kill Harry?" said Black.

"Why wouldn't you want you kill me?" Harry said provokingly.

"Harry, stop it. You are acting ridiculous!" Calleigh stuttered.

"He killed my mum and dad!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward.

Before he could reach Sirius Calleigh stepped in his path but wasn't strong enough to keep Harry entirely from her father. Harry swung left and right hitting both Calleigh and Sirius.

"Harry, stop. Harry stop it!" Calleigh shouted at him.

But none of her words made any connection to Harry. He wanted Sirius dead and that was all he wanted. He hadn't realized that he had stepped over Calleigh, who was crawling back to the spot she had been before.

"No you don't boy!" roared Sirius in anger, who swung Harry against the nearest wall.

Hermione and Ron soon joined in the fight. Hermione was trying to wrestle Harry free from Sirius while Ron was determined to knock him off balance. When it was all done, Ron collapsed on the bed, and Hermione was gasping for breath, her lip bleeding.

"Get out of the way" he shouted at Ron and Hermione.

Harry stopped right above him, hius wand still pointing at Sirius's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around his eye and his nose was bleeding.

"Harry don't do this!" Calleigh cried, between dry heaves.

"He killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.

In that moment of indecision, Sirius moved from the ground and into the corner where Calleigh laid curled up in a ball coughing. It seemed to be the first time one of them had noticed her at all.

"Are you alright?" Sirius whispered.


	14. Chapter 13

Calleigh shook her head yes. He didn't know why, but Harry didn't do anything. He had a perfect chance to get his vengeance on Sirius but he hadn't.

"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story. Or even remembered that night, you would understand."

"They whole story?" Harry repeated a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Sirius said, and there was a tone of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't…. You don't understand…."

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"

The minutes passed, and Calleigh finally got up, pushing past her father, look very ill.

"Harry, what did I say to your Aunt Marge that night that the Dursleys had invited me to dinner with them?" Calleigh mumbled weakly.

"Yeah, you had told her not to base opinions off of second-hand knowledge. I don't see what that has to do with this," Harry replied disgruntled.

"Well then take it into consideration. If you won't do it for him, at least prove me wrong then and let him tell us what happened," Calleigh coughed, before double over onto kneeling on the ground again in dry heaves.

Sirius bent down, mumbling words to Calleigh as she was doubled over on the floor in dry heaves. He seemed to be comforting her. The whole while, no one else seemed to move.

"I'm fine," she muttered before she went into another set of dry heaves.

A new sound came. Muffled footsteps werew echoing up through the floor – someone was moving downstairs.

"We're up here!" Hermione screamed suddenly. Though, they probably realized that when they found out that Calleigh's coughing was coming from above.

Harry should have done it just then, but he couldn't bring himself to do it with the sound of the thundering footsteps in the back of his mind.

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the bed, over Hermione cowering next to the door, to Calleigh heaving on the floor, to Harry standing over Sirius and Calleigh, and finally to Sirius bleeding next to Calleigh comforting her.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lupin shouted.

Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Sirius, who was still comforting Calleigh who had stopped heaving.

Harry stood there, feeling suddenly empty. He hadn't done it, and he had had the perfect chances. His nerve had failed him. Sirius was going to be handed back to the dementors.

Then Lupin spoke in a very tense voice, "Where is he, Sirius?"


	15. Chapter 14

Harry, entirely confused looked at Lupin. He didn't understand what he meant.

Sirius's face would have been expressionless had it not been for his concern for Calleigh. For a few moments he didn't move at all. He then slowly raised his empty hand and pointed stray and Ron.

"But then…," Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind,"…why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" – Lupin's eyes suddenly widend as though he was seeing something byeonw Sirius, something none of the rest could see, "- unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Black slowly nodded as he continued to comfort Calleigh who was now leaning up against the wall, look even worse then Lupin did. Her face was pale she seemed to be very small right then. Her eyes were clouded over with despair and pain and her skin showed faint bruises everywhere and bruises that seemed to be newer.

Harry was going to ask a question, but what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixedly at Sirius and then lifted him to his feet and embraced him like a brother.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione screamed.

Lupin let go of Sirius and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You – you –"

"Hermione –"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for –"

"Hermione listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain –"

Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury. "I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius' friend, but I am now – Let me explain…."

"No!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Sirius get into the Castle, he wants you dead too – he's a werewolf!"

Everyone continued to exchange bouts while Calleigh muttered things about never trusting people again. It had been times like these that she wished she would be a clueless normal person that didn't know a lot about the past like she did.

"How long have you known?" Lupin said turning to Hermione.

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…."

"Everyone already knew, at least the staff did. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy."

"And he was wrong!" Harry yelled. "You've been helping him all the time.

"No he wasn't," Calleigh cried. She was almost at her breaking point. She would have rather been at home getting thrown around by her Uncle then here. She couldn't stand it. "Just, please let them explain."

Somehow that finally got them to listen. Professor Lupin went into a short story of how he knew.

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one else was with us!" protested Harry.

"But someone was. An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew," hissed Black.

"Your both mental!"

"Ridiculous!" said Harry faintly,

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Ron. "He killed him twelve years ago!"


	16. Chapter 15

"It is not my place to tell you Harry. She has her secrets and guessing from what I have been told she has doesn't want you to know."

Sirius carefully picked her up while Lupin bound Snape and Peter. They walked out of the building in the most unusual group Harry had ever seen.

Crookshanks was up front followed by Snape, Lupin, Peter and Ron. Sirius and Calleigh came next with Hermione and Harry in at the end. The question that seemed to be one everyone's mind was etched into Harry's. What was wrong with Calleigh? Was she even alive?

He glanced over at Sirius, and just barely saw her chest rise and fall in even breaths. He started to regret everything he had said and done to her since he realized that Sirius had been her father. He felt terrible.

"You know what this means?" Sirius said abruptly to Harry as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," said Harry.

"Yes, but. Since I am guessing the way you have acted toward Calleigh that you had known more then you let on sometimes. So I can only assume that you know I am your godfather," Sirius said. "Well, you parents appointed me your guardian. So then if anything was to happen to them, you would come live me, with us."

Harry waited. He can't believe he just heard what he thought he heard. A chance to get out of Privet Drive. Away from the Dursleys possibly forever.

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black clearing his throat. "But, well think, about it. Once my name's cleared, you could have a different home."

"Live with you, you and Calleigh?" Harry said. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd –"

"Are you insane?" burst Harry. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys!"

"You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry.

Sirius face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it. He could see why Calleigh had fought so hard against everything Harry had said about him. He really looked like a father, like someone that would enjoy raising Harry. It made him like ten years younger.


	17. Chapter 16

No one talked again till they reached the end of the tunnel. By this time, everyone still conscious gave a sigh of relief as Calleigh began to stir. By the time they all had gotten out of the tunnel she was able to walk on her own, against Sirius protests. Once she had convinced him she fell back with Harry and Hermione.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone.

"I really don't know. It was like, the more emotions that came into that room, the worse I felt. Then, I just started to feel so weak. It is hard to explain," Calleigh explained as best she could.

"Calleigh, what would you think if I came to live with you and Sirius?" Harry asked offhandly.

"Really? Your not joking. That would be great, really great. You deserve to get away from the Dursleys."

The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. They silently tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. A cloud shifter overhead. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.

"The world hates us," Calleigh whispered while she pulled Harry and Hermione to a halt.

Everyone ahead of them collided with Lupin, Peter and Ron. Sirius stood frozen gazing at the silhouette of Lupin. Lupin had gone rigid and his limbs began to shake.

"Run," Sirius whispered. "Run, now!"

But Harry couldn't run; he couldn't leave Ron. He and Calleigh leapt forward but Sirius caught them.

"I am not losing!" Calleigh hissed, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now leave it to me and Run!"

"Harry, we have to go. For the love of – Harry if there is one thing you owe him and your parents is to keep yourself alive. Now run!" Calleigh yelled, grabbing him by the arm.

Because of Harry's reluctance to leave Ron, they made a circle round and came back to find Ron and Snape the only ones around. In the distance they heard a dog yelping in pain.

While Harry had a moment's indecision, Calleigh had already bolted off ahead of him, to where the sound came from. She started to feel cold, and pulled out her wand. She knew how to do it, she hoped. Unlike Harry, Lupin didn't practice to the same extant with her as he had with Harry. She knew what she needed to do, and that was all she needed.

When they got there, they saw a man crouched on all fours, his hands over his head. "No," he moaned. "No, please…."

That was when Harry saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, were gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. The icy cold began to penetrate his insides.

"Hermione, think of something happy!" Calleigh hissed, looking drained, bent over Sirius.

Harry became engraged at Calleigh for not doing anything. But what Harry didn't realize was that Calleigh was searching for the happiest memory she ever saw. Before realizing it, she found it. The happiest memory she had. Her first birthday. She remembered it all vividly. The look on their faces was priceless and she wished she could have seen that her whole life.

"It will be alright, dad, we will save you. You promised you wouldn't leave. I will hold you to that promise. I love you daddy," she whispered, before getting up and standing beside Harry and the very weak looking Hermione.

"It is about time. I was trying to find a happy memory!" Calleigh yelled through the screaming in her own ears. "Expecto Patronum!"

A full fledged Patronus flew from Calleigh's wand, but couldn't take all of the dementors that were about. As her single Patronus galloped around, she saw Harry collapse to his knees beside her. She had to help him; she wouldn't lose them, not her father, not her friends.

White fog began to cloud Harry's vision and Calleigh hauled both him and Hermione over to Sirius, She felt terrible, she hadn't been able to help enough. With that thought, her Patronus flickered and died. The lat thing she remembered was a bright light.

The next thing they knew they were all in the hospital wing, all except Sirius. Against Madam Pomfrey's council Calleigh was up and about, pacing back and forth, needing something to do

"Sit down Ms. Black!" she ordered, but Calleigh didn't seem to hear.

She was too absorbed in what she was thinking. She hadn't been happy enough. She didn't trust herself enough. She wasn't strong enough. Not matter what she thought she couldn't figure out another reason to why she had collapsed in the Shrieking Shack.

It wasn't until Harry had woken up, that Madame Pomfrey had been able to get Calleigh to at the very least sit down. She paid no attention to what was happening until she heard Dumbledore say that the three of them could save more than one innocent life that night.

The first thing they did was save Buckbeak. Then they waited. All they did was wait for all of the events to unfold again. They had to wait until finally they had all be brought back to the castle. Where the three of the promptly got on Buckbeak and flew up to Sirius.

"You foolish, yet brave kids. Thank you," Sirius said, getting on Buckbeak quickly.

"Keep your promise," Calleigh cried before he took off.

"Call, I always do. Now the three of you be good and stay safe," Sirius said while he flew into the sky.

The three of them rushed back into the Hospital Wing just in time. Nothing as eventful as that one night happened the rest of the year. They all regretfully got on the train, Calleigh most of all. She thought for even a little while that she would finally be awhile from her Uncle. But that thought was only a dream at the time.


	18. Chapter 17

As the train pulled into the station in London they all got off and went their separate ways. Calleigh stayed with Harry until he met up with his Aunt and Uncle.

"What's that" Uncle Vernon snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another thing coming. And where is are your parents, or persons that look after you?"

"It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Yeah, and he is probably sitting on his chair in Maine. I am taking a taxi to the airport which thing will give me a nice plane ride to do some of my homework on," Calleigh said smiling, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"You haven't gotten a godfather!" sputtered Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted muerder, but he's broken out of a wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though… keep up with my news… check if I'm happy…."

"Yeah, and," Calleigh laughed, "He is my father too. Harry, by the way. If you want to contact me, send something to Dumbledore, he will know how to get me things. I don't think an owl can survive a trip across the Atlantic."

The two of them were grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face; Harry sat off toward the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him. For what looked like a much better summer than the last. What Calleigh hadn't added hurt anything either. He had some of the best friends in the world, he declared in his mind.

Calleigh went home without a complaint and satisfaction from the look on the Dursley's faces. That did nothing to help her summer situation though. If anything, she thought her happiness made it worse. For most of the time she cowered in her bedroom, until she received a letter from Harry. He had obviously listened to her advice and sent it to Dumbledore first.

She ripped open the letter as an owl sat inside her bedroom. She read it through carefully and saw that Harry had to go on a diet for Dudley. He asked for food and Calleigh was happy to comply. She didn't dare leave to get anything big, but was going to send a letter and some of stuff over with him. It certainly wasn't as good as home-made stuff like what Mrs. Weasley was sure to send him. But it lasted for a long time, and tasted just fine.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry that I can't send anything better. But I hope this will help a bit, and that you like them. If you send me a letter or something before your birthday I will be able to get you something then, too. I don't have an owl myself, so I use the one that comes with letters. Enjoy the food! Looks like both of us might be living off them. Oh and tell my dad that I am fine._

_Sincerely,_

_Calleigh_

Calleigh carefully tied it around the owl's leg and sent it back through the window. Just in time, apparently her Uncle had heard the window open and shut before and the owl just barely missed his thrashing arms.

Back at the Dursleys Harry began to get his food immediately. He looked around and saw sugar-free food from Hermione, Hagrid sent him his home-made rock cakes, and Mrs. Weasley sent him a fruitcake and meat pies. He had expected something from Calleigh, but it seemed to take longer then the rest, which didn't surprise him, one bit.

Calleigh had sent him a package full of snacks, ranging from almost everything that Dudley loved to others that he had never seen. She had enclosed a letter with her package, which Harry skimmed over not understanding some of the things she had said. But, knowing Calleigh was going to ignore the stuff he didn't understand and do what she had told him to anyways.

The next odd thing that happened that day was a letter they had received. Harry followed Uncle Vernon into the kitchen where he started to explain.

"This just arrived," said Uncle Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Harry. "A letter. About you."

Harry's confusion increased. He didn't know who would be writing to Uncle Vernon about him. He didn't know anyone that sent letters by the postman.

Uncle Vernon continued to glare at Harry, then looked down at the letter and began to read aloud:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from harry about my son Ron._

_As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports._

_I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really us a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school._

_It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is._

_Hoping to see Harry soon._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley._

_P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on._

When Harry reached his bedroom he saw a letter from Ron attached to Hedwig. He read it through and ran to get a piece of parchement and started scribbling a reply to it.

_Ron, it is all okay, the Muggles say I can come. Oh and send whatever you want to Calleigh to Dumbledore first. It worked for me. See you at five o'clock Sunday. Can't wait._

_Harry_


	19. Chapter 18

Calleigh received yet again another owl. This time, it was from the Weasleys. She saw that it had said Sunday at five o'clock. She was going to kill Ron when she got a hold of him. She would have to be up at around six to get ready. There was no way she was going to let them come to her house with it being that dirty. She just hoped that the owl would reach them in time.

_Ron. I can't wait. So I will see you around noon then. Thanks for inviting me!_

_Calleigh_

She scribbled the letter as fast as she could and told the owl to go as fast as he could back to Ron. He seemed to understand and disappeared once it left the window.

On Sunday afternoon, the Weasleys had come right on time. They apparated in the living room, like they had done it their whole lives. Ron, Fred and George seemed dazed from the experience but immediately looked around. Calleigh hadn't expected them to come right inside. It suited her just fine, less for Uncle to yell about. She had been scampering all over the house the whole time. Even after she had been tossed at the wall and around the living room. Her Uncle didn't like clean very much.

She was bloody, bruised, and dirty. Not very appealing. She saw the look of astonishment on their faces and wouldn't have expected anything less.

"Well, um, this is erm… a nice place you have here," Mr. Weasley said with a look of concern.

"Calleigh!" her Uncle bellowed. "What was that noise? Did you break something again you filthy scum?"

She heard her Uncle come into the living room, but couldn't move out of shock and fear. She didn't know what to do, except leave.

"Who are you?" he coughed. "Calleigh, haven't I told you before not to open the door?"

"I-I didn't. I swear!" she protested, at the moment unaware of the visitors in the middle of the room.

Her Uncle didn't seem to believe her, which didn't surprise her one bit. He never believed her. "Good for nothing. You never do anything round here do you?" he spat, before tossing her into the walling, which made her sag to the ground in tears.

A fresh bruise began to appear on her back, as she scrambled to her room, and locked the doors and windows. Her Uncle charged the door, but was knocked out by Mr. Weasley. She collected her things, and washed up as quickly as possible while putting on good clothes.

When she left, the four were staring at her. Ron didn't know what to say, while Fred and George looked horrified.

"Can, we just go… please?"

"Calleigh, you shouldn't put up with that," Ron stated shakily.

"What am I supposed to do Ron? If you have any suggestions for what I can do, please I would be glad to know. As long as I am still breathing, I am fine. I have had worse. Now can we just go already?" Calleigh snapped painfully.

"We're sorry, Calleigh we didn't know. Who else knows?" George asked sympathetically which surprised her. They were never sympathetic.

"Dumbledore, Hermione, Lupin, and, and my dad," she whispered. "Now can we please get out of here? I hate it here, and the sooner we leave the sooner I can forget it again."

After this, they left and went to get Harry, which proved to be a not so easy feat. There was a fit when they got there, but it passed and they all had a quite enjoyable summer. When school drew closer Mrs. Weasley took them all shopping and got them all dress robes. She finally caved into what Calleigh said and let her buy her own things.


	20. Chapter 19

When they got to school they learned that there would be no Quidditch that year and instead they would welcome students from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. There was only supposed to be three school champions, but somehow, Harry had gotten thrown in the mix. Their first task was to get an egg from a dragon, which all of them had done successfully.

The second task, in a way began after it. They had to uncover the secret of the egg they had gotten. It had bee around that time that everyone learned of the Yule Ball. It would be on Christmas Day, from eight o'clock to midnight. Everyone was excited for it and couldn't wait. Harry, though, dreaded it. He needed to find a partner.

Harry, he wanted to go out with Cho, but couldn't get up the courage to ask her in time. He and Ron were in the same predicament. They had tried Hermione but she had said she was going with someone already.

"What about Calleigh?" asked Ron while they were doing their homework.

"I dunno. Maybe you should ask her?" Harry yawned unsure.

"Nah, Harry you need a partner more then I do. And I can ask Parvati Patil. And sides you need a partner more than I do."

"All right. I'll ask her in the morning. She is probably going with someone anyways, so it won't matter," Harry yawned as they started to put their homework away.

"Hey! You guys are going to bed already? You don't even have your homework done," Calleigh scolded cheerfully. "Do you want me to help you?"

They both nodded their heads as she sat down and helped them. They got most of it done that night with her help, and they seemed to actually learn things, though, Calleigh highly doubted that it would help them. While they were packing their stuff away, Ron nudged Harry.

"Um… Calleigh…. Can… I…er talk to you for a minute?" Harry stuttered.

"Sure," she said brightly. "What is it Harry?"

"Well, I was wondering. I know you are probably going out with someone, and it is… er kinda rude asking as basically last choice. But… er do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he stammered. "I understand if you don't."

"Sure why not. Suppose I better go with someone, and you do need a partner. I would be honored," she grinned bowing sarcastically at the end.

Soon it was Christmas Eve and everyone was in a flurry with everything that was going on. All of the girls were showing each other their dress robes and commenting on how it would look on the other. Calleigh looked at hers stuffed at the bottom of her trunk depressingly.

"So, Calleigh. You are going with Harry, right? What are you wearing?" Lavendar Brown asked giggling.

"It isn't as nice as your guys. I didn't have much to spend on dress robes," she said honestly.

Soon enough they all went to sleep and she woke the next morning with Hermione at her side shaking her vigorously.

"What?" she asked still half asleep.

"Calleigh! You have to see this!"

When she got up, she noticed that everyone had already woken and opened their presents. They were gathered around her bed, and looked at her. She had actually got something which could have intrigued them even more.

"Open it!" Lavender shrieked.

Calleigh set the letter aside and opened the package that had been given to her. As she pulled away the paper, she began to see a beautiful deep red. As she opened it more, she saw that it was a dress robe. She scrambled over to where she had put the letter and read it as fast as she could.

"Who sent it?" Parvati asked bright eyed.

"My father…"

The day went very well and all of the other girls envied her dress. Calleigh still couldn't believe that he had sent and bought her a very expensive dress robe just for the Yule Ball. She made a mental not to thank him in her next letter.

When she left the girls dormitory to wait for Harry, Hermione had already left

"So, Harry how'd you get one of the best lookin girls in our year to go out with you?" Seamus asked. "I asked her a whole bunch of times, and turned me down each time. You know, I think she fancies you."

Harry coughed, "No, I don't think so. She was just doing me a favor. That is all."


	21. Chapter 20

Harry and Ron met Parvati and Calleigh at the foot of the stairs. They both look beautiful but Harry almost forgot to close his mouth when he got closer to Calleigh. Her robes were a deep red and she had her hair up. It was a knot at the top that allowed the hair to flow downwards in curly strings. She wore the same smile but it seemed to be accented by everything else. She wasn't wearing anything really extreme and you could tell it was her. But she looked elegant and graceful. Harry didn't understand how he had missed it before.

When they got to near the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall called the champions aside. They were to enter after all of the students had sat down. Harry looked over all of the champions and their partners. When his eyes reached Krim's partner his eyes went wide. It was Hermione.

Hermione didn't look like Hermione though. It was amazing how different she looked. While they waited Calleigh and Hermione struck up a conversation while Harry stood there awkwardly. When they were finally allowed into the Great Hall everyone stared at them. But they stared at their surroundings. It looked so different and yet so amazing.

They all ate and then the champions had been to lead the dance.

"C'mon Harry. Just relax it will be fine, trust me," Calleigh said with a big grin on her face.

She seemed to be enjoying herself somewhat. The night went by quickly and she was able to drag Harry onto the floor a few more times during the night. Ron and Hermione had gotten into a fight because she was with Krum and not a Hogwarts student.

"Harry, I am going to take a walk. If I get back in time, I expect one more dance from you," she laughed still beaming.

"How did she get you onto the dance floor… again?" Ron asked agitated.

"I dunno. But it wasn't that bad, really."

While Harry and Ron talked, Calleigh went for a walk, to cool down and to think. The grounds looked stunning, and had real fairies all around. She found a nice spot in the grass and as able to sit and look up at the stars.

After awhile she heard someone approaching and saw the silhouette of Malfoy. He didn't seem in a nasty mood for once, and acted like a gentleman somewhat.

"You look really nice, Calleigh," he whispered.

"Thank you Draco. You look good too."

Before she realized what was happening she was being pinned onto the ground, with Malfoy on top. A sense of insanity sparked in his eyes as she began to fight against him. She did end up throwing him off of her, and slapped him before returning back inside, looking almost like how she left.

What she didn't know was that Ron and Harry had gone outside too, and had seen her and Malfoy. The two of them were furious and were just waiting for her to come back.

"Hey, Harry, so how about that dance now?" Calleigh offered painfully with a smile on her face.

"No, why don't you ask Malfoy. I am sure he would be delighted her a little after show," Harry snapped.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"We saw you and Malfoy outside. "

"Harry it wasn't what you think," Calleigh begged, near to tears. "Fine then, I will just go to bed then. I would have never expected this from you Harry, or you Ron!"

"Harry what did you say to her?" Hermione asked, joining them. "Look don't even bother. But I think you at least owe her enough to go up and talk to her, and at least let her explain. Then you can pass your judgment."


	22. Chapter 21

Harry tried to protest but Hermione held firm and he slowly made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. He sulked his way out of the Great Hall receiving very few looks, since they were all preoccupied with whatever they were doing. When he got to the Gryffindor Common Room, Calleigh was the only one there.

"Go away!" she sputtered, her cheeks glistening. "I-I know Hermione sent you up here. And I don't want to listen to something that you didn't think of!"

"Listen, I… er was a little harsh. Alright very harsh. But I am sorry," Harry muttered.

"Harry, I know you. You aren't sorry, not truly. You have no idea what I go through every summer. School is my escape, much like yours. When I am miserable at school, the whole year is basiclly miserable. I don't expect you to understand it completely, and truthfully – I don't want you too," Calleigh snapped.

"How am I supposed to know? You never tell me. It seems that Hermione knows more bout you then me!" he bellowed.

"I don't want you to know Harry. I just expect you to trust me, or at the very least let me explain the things I am willing to," she replied sobbing again.

Harry looked at Calleigh and felt terrible. "Explain then. But, I also want to know why you said yes to me and no one else."

About ten minutes passed before she was able to finishing the story of what had happened, bursting into tears at random intervals. He couldn't believe that Malfoy would go that low, and he suddenly felt very bad at how he had treated her.

"I'm sorry, Calleigh. I didn't know. I would have never expected him too – But are you going to tell me why you said yes to me, and no one else?"

At that moment Calleigh got up, and swept Harry up in a long, slow kiss. When they released Harry looked stunned, which made Calleigh laugh a little.

"That is why, Harry Potter," she giggled. "I better go to bed. See you tomorrow!"

Harry sat in the common room, for awhile until he heard people coming and decided that he should go to bed then to avoid any questions about what he was doing here. It took him awhile to get to sleep as he thought over what had happened. He didn't know if it would change anything, but he hoped not. As he drifted off to sleep she was the last thing he thought of.

The days went by, and Calleigh paid little attention to what was happening. She had so much to worry about she hardly noticed that Hagrid had been gone, which only furthered the tension between her and Ron. She just hoped that he wouldn't tell Harry.

Harry, of course, passed his next Tri-wizard tournament test and the next didn't come for a long time. They all had to wait for the twenty-fourth of June to come before the champion would be decided. The time passed slowly but it still kept them all very busy.

It had turned out that the third task was a maze and you had to be the first one to touch the cup. It was Harry and Cedric. After a series of screams erupting from the maze, Calleigh fainted and fell backward. People rushed to her side, not knowing what was going on.

Her spirit was taken far away. Calleigh went someplace dark, a graveyard. Wherever she had taken herself too, had been far away from Hogwarts. In the distance she saw Harry, and at her feet laid a Cedric Diggory, his body cold and lifeless. She felt a strange pull towards Harry.

The two seemed to be in the midst of a duel and Harry didn't seem to be going to well. In only a few moments a beautiful golden light erupted from the two wands when their spells had met in midair. Calleigh walked over as they became surrounded in a golden dome. She faintly heard Voldemort telling the surrounding death eaters to stay put.

When she got closer to Harry did she realize what was going on. _Priori Incantatem._ She couldn't believe that is was happening, it was so rare, very few wizards had even seen it, let alone heard of it.

She moved over to him urgently and whispered in his ear, "Don't break the connection!"

She didn't reckon he heard her, but she didn't care. But his movements made it seem like he had. There were large beads of light going from Harry to Voldemort's wand. The closer they came the harder it became to control. Slowly, how Calleigh didn't know, he started to move the beads closer to Voldemort. Once Harry had got one of the beads of light to make contact with Harry's wand, figures begin to appear.

First, came Cedric Diggory, an old man with a walking stick. They all gave Harry advice and comfort. Bertha Jorkins came next, and then a person that Calleigh had expected. Harry's father. No sooner had he came then Harry's mother appeared. She looked so beautiful that it took Calleigh's breath away.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only a few moments. But it will give you time. You must run and take Cedric's body back to his parents. But I out of respect to a visitor amongst us that you let one more person come," Lily smiled, looking right at Calleigh.

As she passed Harry, she brushed upon her arm and Calleigh felt a strange warmth that made her feel so happy. No sooner had Lily said it, then another person starting to come out of Voldemort's wand. Calleigh knew who it would be. She stared as a tall and slender figure of her mother came around. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You have done well, Harry. You have grown so much from the little boy that used to play with my daughter. I wish you well," Emily said before drifting away.

When Harry had severed the connection and made it safely back through the Portkey, Calleigh was once again taken away. Back to a cold body, cold as death. But warmth started to fill her as she gasped for breath waking up in the Hospital Wing.


	23. Chapter 22

Madame Pomfrey walked over to where Calleigh had been laying. "Ah, I see you are up. You really should rest."

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore. Please," Calleigh begged.

"Well, I guess I can let you just this once."

They left the hospital wing and walked towards Dumbledore's office. When they got there, they encountered both Dumbledore and Harry.

"Ah, Calleigh I see you are up. Thank you for letting her come over here Pompey. I will be sure to return her to you at once."

The three of them walked up the spiral staircase and went into his office. Whey they entered his office a pale white figure who they both knew very well came over and examined both of them.

"What happened?" Sirius asked urgently.

Dumbledore told him what had happened since Harry had gotten back. They didn't pay much attention to what was being said. Dumbledore then went behind his desk and looked at Harry and Calleigh.

"Calleigh, I know this will seem weird, especially to your father and Harry. But I want your version first please. Harry can fill in the gaps," Dumbledore said quietly, which got shocked looks from both Harry and Sirius.

"Dumbledore, do you really think – they need to relive it?" Sirius stuttered.

"It will be easier, trust me on this Sirius."

Calleigh began starting at the duel between Harry and Voldemort. It had seemed so surreal, like a dream. But in her heart she had known it had been real. She started to feel better after she started explaining.

"One last person came out, after Lily," Calleigh said looking down. "It – it was mom."

"What?" Sirius gasped, almost horror-struck.

"I had never been able to interact with her. I had seen her in memories but never like that. It was so real. She was so beautiful."

Sirius shook his head while Dumbledore asked. "Calleigh, you are very smart. Smarter then most witches and wizards of my age. Do you know what was happening when Harry and Voldemort dueled?"

"Yes, _Priori Incantatem_. I had never actually seen it before, but I knew a little about it. But how was I able to see what was happening?"

"I will get to that after Harry clears up the parts you didn't know about," Dumbledore said smiling, looking older than ever.

Harry finished up the story. Calleigh had no idea all of that happened. She had only known that something very bad had happened there that night before she had arrived.

"Sirius, do have any idea what your daughter and god-son have done this day?" Dumbledore asked, resting his gave on Sirius.

"I have an idea, but I am not sure. I think, we would all like to know exactly what happened."

"They have done great deeds, and very advanced and rare magic. The most obvious is of course Harry. He defended himself against a Voldemort with all of his powers. He also escaped a quite large band of Death Eaters in these times, at least," he explained. "Calleigh on the other hand, hers is not as obvious. I am fairly she astral projected. Which in itself is rare and takes a very strong witch or wizard. You must also have a strong connection to a person, place or thing, and it must work both ways if it is with a person which complicates things even more. Most of the time, it cannot be done at whim either, and is only accomplished in great need."


	24. Chapter 23

After Dumbledore had said this, the four of them went to the Hospital Wing. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron and Hermione.

"Dumbledore, what about this – this dog?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"He is allowed to stay, and he is quite trained. I would like you to give Harry a sleeping potion; Calleigh may have one if she wishes it," Dumbledore said. "Please, don't ask them questions, at least not tonight."

They were relieved at that, as they climbed into bed. When Madame Pomfrey had offered her the potion, Calleigh kindly declined. She enjoyed her dreams, nightmares and all. Slowlys they drifted lazily into sleep.

Calleigh woke up suddenly when they heard Fudge and Professor McGonagall's voices echoing down the hall. The strength in his voice gave her a start and caused Sirius to comfort her, nuzzling her hand. Snape was close at their heels and seemed just as angry.

When they came in Harry had been wide awake as well. Calleigh tried not to pay any attention to what was going on. Bad memories flooded her mind and she just wanted it to stop. Soon it did, and Dumbledore ordered various people around. He had told them to contact various people, people he trusted to believe him.

"And now, it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius… if you could resume your usual form," Dumbledore said wearily.

The big black dog an instant turned back into a man. He looked at Dumbledore and looked upon Calleigh and Harry.

Mrs. Weasley had shrieked and Snape seemed to explode. They were next to forced to shake hands and agree. Mrs. Weasley still looked quite shocked

"I have work for each of you. Sirius contact the old crowd, and lay low at Lupin's for awhile. I can contact you there," he said exasperating.

"No! He can't leave yet!" Calleigh protested.

"I will be alright. I always keep my promises, remember?" Sirius said gently.

"This is different. Voldemort is back and you are in more danger then ever!" Calleigh said near tears. She turned to Dumbledore. "It is selfish, I know. But please, can't he stay just until morning. Please…"

"Calleigh, I am afraid this must be done immediately. It is an urgency that I know you understand," Dumbledore sighed, looking torn.

"I will be alright, I promise," Sirius said smiling down upon his daughter.

"Okay. I want you to have this back though. A small reminder," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I will hold you to your promise."

As he turned back into the big black dog, Calleigh slowly climbed back into the bed that she had been occupying. Dumbledore had said something to Snape, but she didn't care to listen. Once again, she missed a perfectly good chance to be with her father because of reasons beyond her control.

Soon, Harry drifted back into his dreamless sleep after taking the rest of his potion. Mrs. Weasley looked upon her kindly; like she had seen her parents do many times before in memories.

"Calleigh, he will be back. He has always come back," Hermione said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know. But, it was just too soon." Calleigh murmured.

"Excuse me, but am I missing something about Sirius Black?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"He is Harry's godfather, and my father," Calleigh sighed.

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything but gave the others a look that said they should leave Calleigh alone until the morning. She closed the screens and wanted to be happy, so went to one of her favorite memories. Harry and she had been about a year old and were playing in front of a fire, and their parents were talking.

The last days of school passed slowly and Calleigh and Harry kept mostly to themselves. Harry didn't feel like talking about what happened and Calleigh felt guilty for not telling Harry her secret. She hated herself and was scared.

But the day soon came that they all got on the train. The four of them and Fred and George had hexed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle which proved to be good entertainment. After Ron and Hermione had left, Harry gave his winnings to Fred and George.

Once those two had left, Calleigh asked Harry to wait.

"Harry," she said, waiting for him to turn around.

Once he did, she swept him up in a slow kiss, before rushing off the train with her trunk. She waited for Harry outside of the barrier by the Dursleys who gave her a disgusting look. Harry soon appeared with all of his things.

"Calleigh, I – um, see you over the summer," Harry called as he got into his Aunt and Uncle's car.

As they drove away, she sighed, waiting for her taxi to come. She hated her life. She never got anything she wanted, not completely at least.


	25. Chapter 24

About three weeks into the summer, the Weasleys had come and picked Calleigh up and taken her to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, with her father. She had been very busy fixing up some of the rooms while she was there. She would have liked to say she had been so busy she forgot Harry, but that would have been a lie. She hadn't but she wore herself out every night against the wishes of her father.

She had heard that Harry had gotten into trouble because he used the Patronus Charm around, Dudley most likely. She hoped he would be alright, but soon fixed her mind back on her work. She was determined to clean the walls of some of the rooms and paint them. She had gotten hers done, as well as a second. But the third one seemed to be the worst yet and had taken longer then she expected.

She needed to get more water and stretch her legs, so she went and got some herself. She had heard a door open and close and hushed whispers. She had gotten used to them and went back upstairs. Back into her cage of a room.

In a short while she heard a hushed shriek from one of the rooms nearby, and knew immediately that Harry had just arrived. She hadn't realized it before then. She rushed out of the room, almost knocking her water over.

When she entered the room adjacent the one she had been working in. It had the same grimy walls that all of the others had and looked very depressing. She spotted Harry immediately who was already greeting Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" Calleigh exclaimed, much like Hermione had just moments before.

"Calleigh, you are here already?" Harry said almost astonished.

"Yeah. I wanted to send you letters or something, but I didn't really know what I wanted to put in them. I have been really busy since I got here," Calleigh said smiling.

"Doing?" Harry said, almost irritably.

"Oh Harry you should see your room! This one is mine for now, and Ron will be with you for awhile, until Calleigh is finished with his room. But you have to see it them, the rooms!" Hermione noted enthusiastically.

They showed Harry one room down, next to the stairs. When they went inside they saw a deep red and the wood was light and warm. The things in the room looked neat and clean, and sanitary.

"You – you did this, Calleigh?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yeah. I only have this room, and mine done right now. I am working on Ron's room. I think it is more like Ron then people seem to think, it is very stubborn," Calleigh said laughing.

"Your room is finished too?"

"Yeah. It is a light blue with a dark wood on it. It looks really neat. I didn't know what colors you would want, so I picked basically our hose colors," she replied offhandedly. "I should get back to work, Harry. I will try to remember to take a break and we can catch up."

After that Calleigh left the room, and headed to the one across from the one he had started in. He couldn't believe she had been working the whole time she had been here and hadn't even gotten a letter to him. Then again, she seemed to want to get the place looking respectful to even his Aunt and Uncle. She had her hair braided and had a long shirt on with ripped up jeans. She looked different, yet the same.

As Calleigh went back to the room she had been working on, she cringed when she heard Harry yelling at Ron and Hermione. She felt horrible and instead concentrated harder on her work. She bet Harry wouldn't be speaking to her for the rest of the night. But she was going to take a break and try to get him too.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron went into their rooms, and started doing homework and talking. Hermione had gotten the clue that she wanted to talk to Harry, alone.

"Harry, wanna see my room?" Calleigh asked nervously.

"Uh – sure, why not?"

Her room really did look good. He couldn't believe how good of work she had done on the two rooms, and she couldn't use any magic.

"Harry, I am, well I'm sorry. I heard you yelling at Ron and Hermione. And, I know it must seem unfair that I had gotten here before you," Calleigh sighed sadly.

Harry was taken aback by what she had said. "Calleigh, it is alright. I understand. I mean look at what you have done to these two rooms. They look, well great," Harry said with a small smile.

"No its not, Harry. I know how you felt. If it weren't for what I had told Dumbledore at the end of the last term, I probably wouldn't even be here right now."

She grimaced in pain as she sat down on her bed. Harry looked at her oddly, not sure what was going on.

"There is something I want to tell you Harry. But, I can't get myself to do it. I am so sorry!" Calleigh sobbed.

He didn't know why she was acting like this, until it hit him. He didn't know what he was going to do, or what he was supposed to. "Calleigh it is alright," he said comfortingly grabbing her shoulder.

She let out a cry of pain, that didn't escape the walls thankfully. She put her hand to her shoulder, and started to feel the blood oozing down her back.

"Harry, I am sorry. I need to go," Calleigh said, quickly.

"Calleigh, what is going on? Why are you bleeding?" Harry asked, worried and angered.

"I can't do it Harry. I am sorry, I am no good. I just can't bring myself to say it. I am sorry, really I am," she whispered before rushing out the door.


	26. Chapter 25

The next he saw of Calleigh was at the meals the next day. She spent most of her time in whatever room she had been working on. She finally finished Ron's room, which had been painted gold and white. She had then moved onto Hermione's room, which was what she had still been on a week later.

Every time she came across Harry, she immediately diverted her attention to something else, even if he wasn't angry with her. She seemed to feel guilty that she hadn't told him. One night Harry decided he would confront her on it. He didn't want to know, but he wanted her to stop beating herself up for not telling him.

"Calleigh," Harry said, which made her start and smack into the wall next to her.

"Oh, I am sorry. Do you want something?" she asked continuing to work not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah. I would like you to stop beating yourself up for not telling me whatever it is your not telling me," Harry said wearily.

"Damn." Calleigh mumbled.

"Sorry, Harry I need to go."

"Calleigh, wait. Show me your back!" Harry demanded.

"Wh-what?" Calleigh muttered not expecting that.

"You heard me. Show me your back."

With great reluctance, Calleigh pulled up the back of her shirt to reveal some very big scars and some small ones. Bruises that were almost gone, and gashes where skin should have been. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"H-how did you get that?" Harry asked stunned.

"My uncle. Can I go now? I don't want to ruin another perfectly good shirt because I opened one up again," Calleigh snapped.

"So, that is why, you got to come here earlier. How long has it been going on?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Harry…"

"Calleigh, I want to know. Please tell me, I am your friend remember?"

"For as long as I could remember. It has gotten worse as I started enjoying school more. Basically after our third year was when it began to get really bad. Hermione knew well before then, but Ron found out last summer when they came to get me. He had especially in a fit because I wanted to show at least the floor or the walls of the house, and he didn't much like it," she stuttered, eyes brimming with tears. "Harry, I wanted to tell you. I did, but I was afraid. Afraid of what you would do, and what you would think. I didn't want to be treated special because of that, so I never told you."

Harry didn't know what to say. He wasn't angry that she hadn't told him. He didn't really know how he felt. He liked the fact that she seemed to feel for enough to care about how he felt, but disappointed that she couldn't trust him with it.

Before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and just stayed like that, looking down at her face that was buried into his shoulder. He felt the tears on his shirt as she cried, while he kissed her forehead.

When she finally stopped crying she looked up at him, and kissed him once more, just like all the others, except this time Harry had been expecting it and savored it. They stood there for what seemed like forever until, Calleigh pulled away and rushed off just like all of the other times. He stood there for a while longer in disbelief of what he had just done. They weren't going out; she wouldn't run away if they were going out.


	27. Chapter 26

The next day, Calleigh woke for breakfast and went back to work while the others were taking care of Doxies. When it was around lunch, she heard Mrs. Weasley knock on the door and she went outside and over to where the others were.

"Hey Calleigh. How is the room coming along?" Ginny asked, eagerly.

"Just like all the rest. Each one seems to take longer and longer. But that is just the cleaning. I am just glad that we were able to get everything off the walls," Calleigh said sighing.

No sooner had she said this then Kreacher entered the room, muttering things she had rather not heard. Fred and George loved to mess with Kreacher and found it rather amusing.

"Kreacher, what are you doing?" Calleigh said rather loudly and demanding.

"Cleaning, Young Mistress."

"That is a likely story Kreacher," Calleigh muttered before taking a sandwich and leaving once again to clean one of the many bedrooms.

It wasn't long until it was Harry's hearing. He awoke a place he began to call his room at the old house. The bedrooms seemed to be most of their favorite places, them being completely different from the rest of the house thanks to Calleigh. The lights seemed to shine brighter and bolder without the ancient Black taint on them that the previous residences had instilled in it.

As he hurried downstairs he saw that there were people waiting for him, Sirius, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Calleigh. He didn't understand how she could be up this early, she had gone to sleep late last night.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Calleigh yawned lightly.

"As good as anyone in my shoes would be," he grunted sleepily.

"Good, then you should be just fine," Calleigh joked smiling.

When they got into the kitchen she grabbed some of what Mrs. Weasley had for them and went back upstairs, to continue to work on whatever room she was on now. Harry thought the she was working to hard, but didn't think he wanted to interfere.

By the time Harry had arrived everyone, everyone was ecstatic. Out of everyone that was staying that Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, only one person was missing, Calleigh. He had guessed she was up in whatever room she was working on. After everyone had finished celebrating he quietly went up the stairs and into the room he was sure Calleigh would be in.

"Hey, Cal," he greeted.

"Oh, Harry your back. Your cleared right?" she asked keeping focused on her work.

"Yeah. Hey, how would you like me to help you?" he asked generously.

"What? Harry are you sure. Well, alright, I s'pose."

Harry helped her clean occasionally for the next few days, which made the process go faster. But everything still went dreadfully slow. In the time that Harry had been cleared and the day before school she had only gotten two more bedrooms finished, and with only a few days left of the holidays decided to leave the rest for later. It wouldn't do her any good to leave a room unfinished.

Harry helped Calleigh the rest of the day which proved to be a great surprise to everyone else. The next day, though, their book lists had come and Mrs. Weasley was in a state of panic, since they had to leave the next day. Ron and Hermione had made prefects, which hadn't surprised Calleigh at all.


End file.
